


we built a dynasty

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: Stray Kids Supernatural Creatures AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Kim Woojin, Bang Chan is Whipped, Dark Angel Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Merman Hwang Hyunjin, Merman Kim Seungmin, Siren Bang Chan, Siren Han Jisung | Han, Siren Lee Felix (Stray Kids), angels suck in this lol, he gets better though, lots of fluff, woojin is bad at being a human sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: "I'm surprised you haven't died! You hardly sleep and you are terrible at taking care of yourself!" Jisung pouted. "Did you get a boyfriend without telling us?"Chan's face flushed as he shook his head. "No! I didn't get a boyfriend! I'm a responsible adult!""Yeah right! Sung, we've got to find him a boyfriend. He'll never survive in the real world without one." Felix tsked as he shook his head. "He's not going to make it past Christmas.""True, true!" Jisung hummed in thought. "We're going to have to find the perfect guy..."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: Stray Kids Supernatural Creatures AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Introduction Lol

**Author's Note:**

> yes, woojin is singing shakira and no, you can't stop me
> 
> also angels are kinda jerks in this story lmao

This will be a brief introductory chapter, lol (sorry, i've decided to do these for this series bc of the collages). Basically, this fic happens before the last one, but you can read them separately because of that. (Though the very beginning and very end might not make as much sense.) Also, heads up, this fic might not 100% line up with the first one, bc I wrote them separately and finished the first one before this one. I already did a bunch of editing to make them line up, but there's probably still a few things I missed. So yeah, I apologize for that. Lol, moving on!

Here are collages I made for Woojin and Chan! I made collages for each member so that I could get a feel for how I wanted their character to be, but also to try and help with the plots. With my Minsung story, the quotes matched the plot before I decided to change it, but with these quotes, they fit just fine!

**Little disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures, though I did make the quotes myself!**

Woojins: 

Chans: 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was lazing around Woojin and Chan's apartment, no one really doing anything. Jisung and Minho were tangled together on one of the bean bags, with Jeongin and Hyunjin on the other. Seungmin was discussing something smart with Changbin, while Felix whined about not getting attention. 

Suddenly Jeongin spoke up with a big smile. "Hey, Woojin hyung, Chan hyung, you should tell us the story of how you met!" He was sitting up, eyes shining. 

Everyone inwardly cooed at his expression, before Woojin chuckled. "I thought almost everyone knew." After a few head shakes he frowned. "How many of you don't know?"

Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Minho all raised their hands. Minho spoke up. "I didn't get anything other than the fact that you lost your wings for him. You never told me much other than that." He pouted, making Jisung coo as he pinched his boyfriend's cheek.

"Wait, he did what?" Hyunjin looked at Woojin with wide eyes. "I was there! Why was I never told any of this?!" He blinked a few times.

Woojin sighed as he turned to Chan. "Want to start, or should I?" 

Chan smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately. "You can."

🐦🐦 THE PAST 🐦🐦

The sun was shining bright, reflecting off of the tops of the clouds. With every flap of his wings, Woojin was soaring faster across this barren and beautiful landscape. He reached his hand down and ran it through the cloud beneath him, shaking off the water droplets that were left when he pulled his hand out. There wasn't anything he'd give up flying for. He loved the freedom and excitement that came from flying high above the Earth. There wasn't much to see from the air in the Angelic Realm, but here there was so much more to see! 

He was ecstatic that he was called to a mission on the Earth, because he wanted nothing more than to see the Mortal Realm from a different viewpoint. Looking down from the heavens wasn't impressive, it was simply a blue and green planet with hardly anything to see. But from a little further past the atmosphere, you could see so much! Patchwork landscapes and sprawling cities that stretched for miles! This was what Woojin lived for. 

That and watching the mortals. They were curious creatures that all looked different from one another. There were no two the same. His favorite were the big fluffy ones that walked on all fours. They were scary looking creatures that had sharp teeth and huge claws, but Woojin watched them and thought they were cute. Unfortunately, however, his job was to watch the ones that looked like him. The humans. 

Humans weren't as fun as all the animals. They worked like the machines they built. Woojin had studied all things about humans excessively before taking on this mission, finding that they indeed functioned very mundanely. A typical human's schedule was: wake up, eat, get ready for the day, go to school or work, come home, eat, get ready for bed, sleep, repeat. He found it boring and completely unimpressive. 

But his job was to study them from a human point of view. He was to immerse himself in what was probably the most boring culture in the universe. At least he had off days, called 'weekends', that he could use to do the things he wanted to do. Flying, talking to whatever animal paused long enough to listen to him, etc.

Woojin smiled as he tilted his wings down and burst through the clouds, skin soaked to the bone. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind whipping against his face. At least he had these moments to himself. 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

"FUCK! I'M GONNA MISS THE PLANE!" Chan gripped his suitcase's strap as he ran towards the airport terminal. His plane was due to depart in 30 minutes and he still had to go through security, luggage check, and boarding. He continued screeching the entire way there as he tried avoid hitting anyone. "DAMMIT, MOTHER!" His mom had forced him to wait for her to 'properly let him leaving settle in', which meant that she didn't let him leave until 2 _HOURS_ after he planned on leaving. 

But in the blink of an eye, he somehow got through everything faster than humanly possible. He was dazed as he got on the plane, thankful for such a miracle. Some angel must be watching over him or something. He laughed to himself as he took an aisle seat next to a man that offered him a bright smile.

"Holy fuck! I've been on a plane before, but I can never get used to the taking off..." The man next to him mumbled, just as the plane was rising in the air. "Your body goes all weird and stuff... Ugh!" 

Chan chuckled before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushed when he realized that the man next to him glanced at him. "Sorry, it's just that your comments were a little funny. I agree though." He smiled. 

"Name's Bambam." The man offered him his hand, which Chan shook. 

"I'm Chris, or Chan, whichever you prefer." 

Throughout the 10 hour plane ride, Bambam and Chan quickly became friends. It turned out that they were both going to stay in the same city near the ocean, both were foreigners, and both were going to be studying music in university. They were even going to the same school. Bambam was staying at the dorms, whereas Chan was staying in a rented apartment not too far from the school. 

He left the airport with an airy mood and one new contact in his phone.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

"Damn... is this the place?" Chan glanced back down at the paper in his hand, checking the address. Sure enough, this was the studio he was to be starting at. He wanted to become a producer and decided to move to Korea where his uncle owned a studio. His uncle let him have one of the studios to himself so that he could start pursuing his dream.

He walked inside and found the studio, setting his heavy bags of equipment down. He let out a sigh and got to setting them up. It took about 2 hours, and when he was finished he placed his hands on his hips to admire the transformed place. 

"OH MY LITERAL FUCKING GOD! IS THAT CHAN HYUNG?!" 

Chan whipped around to see two people standing in the doorway to the studio. One was smiling brightly, blond hair and freckles revealing his identity to Chan. It was Lee Felix, a siren friend that he had met back in Australia. Their pods had been close back when the two were still in middle school and high school. Felix had moved to Korea a few years before Chan had. 

The other, with a squirrel-like face, had to be Han Jisung. He was the other siren friend that Chan had had back when they were in school. Jisung's pod had moved to Australia from Malaysia and had immediately hit it off with the Bang and Lee pods. Jisung had moved to Korea before Felix. 

"CHAN HYUNG! IT TOTALLY IS! HOLY SHIT!" Jisung rushed forward and tackled Chan in a giant hug, just as loud as the elder siren remembered. "I haven't seen you in forever! That's so weird... I forgot that you were planning to move here too!" 

"Well, it was a bit of a wish more than a plan back then." Chan rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "But yeah. I couldn't just let you guys leave without me. We're a trio, aren't we?"

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Woojin looked up and down the hallway, wondering if this could possibly be the place he was supposed to stay. He had cracked the door open, peering inside the small apartment. Staying in a human place was the last thing he wanted to do. But if the higher powers told him to do so, then he'd do so.

He walked inside and shut the door behind him, before turning around with a sigh. 

_What's my first assignment?_

There were several vague whispers that he couldn't figure out, but then a well-known seraphim spoke u. 

_**Your first assignment is to integrate yourself into the human society.** _

_How am I to do that?_

**_Ezekiel get you started._ **

_Of course. Thank you, Josiah._

It wasn't long before a bright light was seen and in it's place stood Ezekiel, a kind cherubim. "Woojin, here." Ezekiel held out a gold feather, which the angel took.

Engraved on the feather were different things that would help him in the human world. Woojin smiled gratefully at the cherub, dipping his head respectfully. "Thank you, Ezekiel. I'm grateful to you and the other angels."

Ezekiel smiled at him. "Before I go, here is something else. Apparently most humans have them." He held out a black rectangle, the surface so shiny that Woojin could see his face in it. "When you have the time, Nathaniel will give you a tutorial on how to use them." 

With that, the angel disappeared in another flash of light. 

As soon as Ezekiel was gone, Woojin consulted Nathaniel on how to use the item. According to the archangel, it was called a phone, and the humans used it to communicate, learn things, and capture images. He wrote down notes on what Nathaniel told him, and thanked the angel before turning off his connection to the higher powers.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

It was a few days later that Jisung dragged Chan to the far side of the building, up to a studio in the back half. He didn't bother knocking on the door, barging in with a loud, "GUESS WHO I HAVE!" 

"An idiot?" There was a guy dressed in all black, sitting in a chair in front of a computer. He barely gave the two of them a glance before turning back to his work. 

"No! This is Chan hyung! He's a producer too! He's started working on some really good things! He's impressive, Binnie!" Jisung continued gushing about Chan's skills, making the elder blush. 

"Let me hear something of yours." 'Binnie' stated, a blank look on his face. 

Chan's face paled as he pulled out his phone. He pressed play on a track that he had recently finished. The music filled the room, and to his relief, the two others were smiling and tapping their feet to the beat.

"That's actually pretty good..." The guy in all black stood up (wow he was short) and held his hand out. "I'm Changbin. Let's work together on some tracks sometime." 

Chan shook his hand with a smile. "I'm Chan or Chris. Whichever you prefer." 

"YES! CHAN HYUNG WE ARE GONNA BE SO GOOD TOGETHER!" Jisung was whooping, before he stopped completely, looking at Chan. "Hyung, do you still rap? Because me and Changbin do it together sometimes, and you should totally join us! You were so good back then!" 

Chan flushed darker at the compliment (he wasn't used to them). "I-I still do, but I'm not that good." 

"Shut up." Jisung pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're awesome! So stop that!" 

Changbin chuckled to himself as he went back to whatever he had been working on.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Getting used to being in the human world wasn't something that Woojin enjoyed, but it was a necessary evil. He had taken an afternoon to figure out how to get a human job. There were lots of openings that he could have chosen, but the one that stood out to him most was the amount of tutoring jobs offered at a local library.

Most of them were to tutor college students, and some were for high schoolers. Some of the subjects they needed an instructor in were things he understood nothing about... But there were several ancient history slots that he was sure he could do. He'd seen these things happen with his own eyes and when an angel gains information, they retain it for as long as they live (and they're immortal).

So here he was, sitting across a sweet looking 16-year-old girl, gently instructing her on the fall of Rome. She was frustrated at not understanding some of the points, but he guided her until her eyes lit up and she began scribbling notes down at lightning speed. 

After the session, she hugged him, thanking him. He decided that he liked doing this.

Woojin set his bags down once he was back at the safety of his apartment. Living in the human world was actually more tiring than he thought it would be. However, he had a smile on his face as he went to bed for the night.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

"I'm going to go get groceries, Felix! I know you want me to help but I've got a life too, you know!" Chan grumbled into his phone, his fellow aussie on the other end. He listened to the younger's whines for a few more seconds before he hung up without a goodbye. Felix would yell at him but it was funny in the moment. 

Chan was halfway through filling his cart with apples, when someone bumped into him. He looked up, an apology on his tongue, but fell silent as he looked at the person. 

It was a guy, with soft brown hair and a sweet smile as he apologized to Chan. He was wearing a soft sweater and jeans, arms full of grocery bags. He dipped his head to Chan again before walking off. 

"Holy shit... He was cute." 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Woojin set his things down on the counter, letting out a sigh. It would have been smarter to take more trips to the store, but he didn't like being surrounded by that many humans. His mind flicked back to the person he had bumped into. The boy was cute, couldn't have been older than 25. 

Woojin shook his head. He then cracked his knuckles as he looked at the things on his counter. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and I seriously hope that I don't burn the place down." He chuckled to himself as he got to work, searching up a simple recipe. 

After figuring it out, Woojin was slightly impressed with himself. The food tasted good and even though angels didn't need sustenance, he still felt full afterwards. Perhaps he should do this more often...

He smiled to himself as he put the rest of the groceries away. As he was doing so, he thought back to the human at the store. Woojin frowned, unsure as to why his thoughts were lingering on that particular human. There hadn't seemed to be much different about him. 

He shook it off as him being wary about actually speaking to the humans.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Chan pulled off his anklet, stretching his arms. Jisung and Felix had brought him to a cove that they said they used to change forms and exercise their tails. Being sirens, they had to swim often so that they didn't lose the strength in their muscles. 

Jisung and Felix swam beside him as they left the cove, swimming out into the ocean. Felix and Jisung began chasing each other, smacking each other whenever they could, and simply having fun. Chan soon joined them, missing the days when they did this every day. 

"It's been so long since we've swam together!" Felix remarked as he swam next to Chan again. He linked arms with the elder siren and dragged him along. "How have you been? What's life been like for you? Have you missed us? We've missed you so much!" 

Chang giggled as Jisung caught up to them. "I've been fine, really. And yes, I have missed you. How have you guys been? I can't believe you haven't died without me here to guide you." He shook his head, laughing when Jisung swatted at him. 

"I'm surprised you haven't died! You hardly sleep and you are terrible at taking care of yourself!" Jisung pouted. "Did you get a boyfriend without telling us?"

Chan's face flushed as he shook his head. "No! I didn't get a boyfriend! I'm a responsible adult!" 

"Yeah right! Sung, we've got to find him a boyfriend. He'll never survive in the real world without one." Felix tsked as he shook his head. "He's not going to make it past Christmas." 

"True, true!" Jisung hummed in thought. "We're going to have to find the perfect guy..." 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

"SEUNGMIN! HYUNJIN!" Jisung shouted at the top of his legs, making both Felix and Chan wince beside him. He kept yelling, until two figures darted out from a rock formation. Jisung waved to them with a bright smile. "There you guys are! I want you to meet someone!" 

They were two mermen, one with a yellow and lavender tail, the other with an orange and blue tail. Both looked to Chan for a moment, before the one with the yellow tail sighed as he crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Uh, because Chan is awesome?" Jisung pointed to Chan, who gave the two a wave. "Chan, that's Hyunjin and Seungmin." He pointed to them in turn. 

Seungmin nodded at Chan, while Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a smile. "Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you from these two, actually." Hyunjin smiled a little wider. "A _lot._ "

"Please don't tell me you..." Chan trailed off, already knowing the answer from Felix's cat-like grin. He groaned. "FELIX! JISUNG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" 

He moved to smack the two with his tail, but accidentally ended up smacking Hyunjin instead. The merman narrowed his eyes and took off after Chan, who began swimming like his life depended on it. And from the feral look in Hyunjin's eyes, it probably did. 

It was evident from that meeting that Chan would become instant friends with Hyunjin and Seungmin, fitting well into their dynamic.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Woojin was sitting on his couch, legs propped up on the arm, when he suddenly got a burning question. He opened his link to the higher powers. 

_**Woojin? Why are you calling on us? Is something wrong?** _

_No. I have an inquiry._

**_Go on._ **

_If I were to interact with humans, how would I got about doing so?_

**_What do you mean?_ **

_I'm just not sure that I have social skills adept to humans._

**_If they have questions, answer truthfully unless the questions pose dangerous. You're smart, so you'll do well. Just follow the humans's lead._ **

_Alright. Thank you._

With that he closed the link, not feeling any better. He was nervous about talking to the humans, knowing that eventually he would have to. Even if it was just a simple interaction such as saying hello, there seemed to be so many different ways to greet people. 

He shook his head. Humans were simple at a first glance, but so much more complicated once you had a view from a different angle. Woojin lowered his head onto his arm and sighed. How in the heavens was he going to get through this dumb mission?

🐦🐦🐦🐦

The grass beneath his fingers was soft and cool, which put him in a good mood. Woojin was sitting underneath a tree in the shade, back leaning against the rough bark. It was slightly uncomfortable for his wings, but they were tucked in his shirt in an awkward position anyways. 

He tapped his foot a few times, before he began to sing a song that he had heard on the human radio a few days ago. It was nice and he liked the tune. 

"You're a good soldier, choosing your battles... Pick yourself up, dust yourself, get back in the saddle~" Woojin closed his eyes as he sang, a smile on his features. The breeze that tickled against his cheek making the atmosphere even better. 

"Holy fuck, you sound amazing!" 

Woojin's eyes shot open as he looked up at the person standing in front of him. He was a boy with blond hair and freckles that reminded Woojin of the stars. He blushed a little in embarrassment as he thanked the boy. He hadn't thought anyone was listening. 

"Hey... I know this is probably like, really sudden, but I have friends that produce songs, and I was wondering if you'd like to sing for them? They could use someone to sing for their newest track." He paused, cheeks flushing like Woojin's had. "I'm Felix, by the way. Sorry about that..." Felix gave him a sheepish smile. 

Woojin paused, hearing the angels's words echoing through his brain. He turned to Felix and smiled. "I'm Woojin. I'd love to sing for your friends."

🐦🐦🐦🐦

A few days later, Woojin got a text from Felix. 

_[a chat between lee.felix.00 and wwoojin_kkim]_

**[lee.felix.00]**

hey! 

woojin right?

it's felix!

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

hello felix

**[lee.felix.00]**

my friends are doing a recording session this evening

would then be a good time to meet them?

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

sure

what time?

**[lee.felix.00]**

does 5 work for you?

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

yes

thats fine

**[lee.felix.00]**

alright!

here's the address: (link)

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

thank you

**[lee.felix.00]**

youre welcome!

Woojin smiled as he closed the chat. He was doing good, interacting with the humans the way they interacted. He was surprised that Felix had contacted him so soon, but he wasn't too worried. Singing was something that came easy for him, so he could handle that. Talking to the humans would be a little hard, but he was confident.

He glanced at the clock and nodded when he saw that he had about an 3 hours and 45 minutes until he had to head to the studio where Felix's friends worked. He walked into his bedroom to take a shower and get ready. 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

When he was ready, Woojin headed out the door. It took him about 10 minutes to get to the building. He was greeting at the entrance by an excited Felix. He grabbed Woojin's hand and dragged him inside after telling him that Felix realized he wouldn't know where the studio itself was.

Woojin was brought to a studio near the back of the building, the door propped open. Inside were three boys, two sitting at the computers set up on one side, one lying on the floor of the studio, sound asleep. 

"Hyungs! Meet Woojin! He has an amaz- JISUNG GET UP, YOU LAZY BITCH!" Felix kicked the sleeping boy's side, making him wake up with a screech. "SERVES YOU RIGHT! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR, IDIOT!" 

"Felix, stop yelling." One of the computer guys said. He tapped his fingers against his knee before turning to Woojin. "I'm Changbin. The one Felix kicked is Jisung, and the guy over there is Chan." He pointed to the person at the other computer. 

Woojin's eyebrow raised a fraction as he glanced at Jisung, who was rubbing his side with a glare at Felix. Woojin shook his head before bowing to Changbin and Chan. "It's nice to meet you." His eyes flashed as he realized that he'd already seen Chan before (at the store). He smiled softly.

"Ew, don't do that." Changbin grimaced as he turned back to the computer. "I hate formalities. Anyways, Lix says you're a good singer. Mind singing something for us so we can see what we're working with?"

Woojin nodded, racking his brain for a song that he could sing. He only knew a few human songs, but he found a suitable one. He began to sing, heart thumping a little louder as each of the boys in the room turned to gaze at him with awe. 

"Damn... Lixie wasn't kidding..." Chan mumbled, grinning. "Your voice will do perfect." 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Woojin helped the producers over the next few weeks, singing for them and helping them where he could. He had also grown closer to them, comfortable enough to join in their playful banter, almost imagining he was back in the Angelic Realm with his fellow angels, teasing each other about every little thing. 

Though it seemed his caring nature made him being to mother them as well. He would scold Changbin and Chan for staying up late to work, bringing them food when Felix asked him to, waking Jisung up countless times, before he eventually convinced Felix to bring a cot into the room for Jisung to sleep on.

Currently, Woojin was sitting across from Felix and Jisung, at the former's apartment. He was sitting next to Chan, who seemed to be feeling under the weather. Chan's face was hot and his eyes occasionally fluttered closed for a split second before he jerked awake. 

Woojin was hardly paying attention to whatever story Felix was telling, concerned about Chan. He would make sure to check on him lots more, so he didn't get sick again. Or so that he didn't get worse. 

After they were all going home, Woojin stopped Chan. "Remember to take care of yourself, idiot. If you're sick then take a few days off to get better." He offered Chan a smile and then he was on his way.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

"Ahhh? Ahhhh? AHHH?!" Chan was pacing around Felix's bedroom, ignoring every attempt his fellow aussie made to try and get him to sleep. He just wasn't going to, it seemed. Not after what had happened. "I don't know why I'm suddenly all flustered like this! Is something wrong with me?!" He turned to Felix, eyes wide and pleading. He really was confused about this.

"So what, you like Woojin. Big deal, Channie." Felix said with an eye roll. "Stop panicking. If you really do like him, then ask him out or something." 

"But I can't just ask him out! What if he doesn't like me that way?! What if he isn't even into guys?!" Chan tugged at the strands of his hair, frustrated. "I want to know for sure before I make some sort of move."

Felix let out a long sigh. "Chan, seriously, dude, calm down. I get it, you're a panicked gay, but stop fussing so much. Just wait for the right moment." 

"Yeah... it's just, I've always kinda liked him, but now it's just sort of hitting me..." Chan mumbled. "He's so perfect, Felix! He's kind, he knows what to say to make me feel better, he sounds like an angel, looks like one too..." He trailed off with a whine. 

"God, you're whipped." Felix giggled as a pillow was thrown his way. Then his expression grew serious. "For real, though. If you like him, ask him out. I think Woojin's a cool dude, so if he doesn't like you that way, he won't make you feel bad or anything. I'm sure of it. Just wait for a moment to come up. It'll happen. I believe in you, mate!" He gave Chan a double thumbs up with a grin.

Chan chuckled, returning the smile.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Woojin was sitting in his living room, looking over notes for some of his tutoring sessions. It was a quiet evening and he didn't expect to be bothered, but he supposed that he had just grown too used to the human time. That was why he was a bit shocked when the higher powers called out to him.

_**Woojin. Are you listening?** _

_Yes, I am. What's wrong?_

**_Nothing, yet. We just want you to be careful. We've been watching you and we've seen you grow close to those humans. We advise you to tread lightly when it comes to that. Human emotions are far less in control compared to ours. And since you've been living with them for so long, we fear that you may be affected by them much easier._ **

Woojin frowned, but replied.

_I will be careful, though I do not share your same concerns. I do not feel that I am being affected by them. But if it is your concern, I will try my best._

With that, the connection closed, leaving him feeling strangely bitter. Why did the higher powers have to tell him to be careful? He wasn't doing anything wrong, nor was he involving himself in anything too deep. It wasn't like he had fallen for any of them.

Sure, Changbin was cute (especially with his height), but that did nothing more than make Woojin want to pinch his cheeks and baby him. 

Felix was beautiful, but Woojin only saw him as a little brother. Felix was something to be cherished and protected, but in a familial way. 

Jisung's squirrel-like visage and bright personality were endearing, but Woojin saw him as a little brother as well.

Chan... 

Woojin frowned, wondering why he hesitated in his thought process. Chan was just Chan, wasn't he? Sure, his smile was beautiful and his eyes shined in an adorable way when he talked about producing, but that wasn't all that different, wasn't it? Sure, he felt a little protective over the younger, but that had to be because Chan was terrible at taking care of himself. 

He shook his head, confused and now a little worried. But then he steeled himself. He could keep his emotions in check. That's what he'd done for years. Woojin took in a breath, steadying himself. He could do this.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

_frackles has added wwoojin_kkim to the chat!_

_frackles has changed wwoojin_kkim's name to teddy bear!_

**[frackles]**

welcome to the worst place on the planet, dear woojin

**[squirrel babie]**

can i just say

**[dic(k)tionary]**

no

**[squirrel babie]**

ignoring that, 

can i just say

its a bad idea to introduce wooj to this chat

**[sleepless babie]**

i agree

bad idea

y'all're bad people

**[short babie]**

youre the bad person

i cant believe you took away my admin

**[self-care king]**

to be fair

you are short

and babie

**[short babie]**

and older than you

**[teddy bear]**

um

hi?

im confused

**[frackles]**

gOOD MORROW HYUNG

TIS I

SIR FELIX

SQUIRREL BABIE TIS BE JISUNG

SLEEPLESS BABIE TIS BE CHAN

SHORT BABIE TIS BE CHANGBIN

YOU DONT KNOW THEM BUT 

DIC(K)TIONARY BE SEUNGMIN

AND SELF-CARE KING BE HYUNJIN

**[self-care king]**

why are you typing in caps, you mutated chicken

**[short babie]**

mutated chicken?

**[dic(k)tionary]**

its okay

we all know that hyunjin's brain function levels are below average

**[self-care king]**

excuse you?

**[sleepless babie]**

i apologize woojin

i cannot control them

**[teddy bear]**

its alright chan

im used to it

**[squirrel babie]**

oh hey we've decided to get together this saturday and have a picnic!!!

wanna come woojie??

**[short babie]**

woojie?

**[squirrel babie]**

shhh

stop

ugh some1 set me up w/ some1 else 

i need a bf to protect me from shorty

**[frackles]**

ew find ur own bf

im still trying to find one meself

**[dic(k)tionary]**

i hate all of you

except for you, woojin is it?

i dont have any reason to hate you yet

**[teddy bear]**

ah yes, seungmin

i appreciate it

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Saturday came by quickly, too quickly. Chan followed Felix out to the meadow where they would have lunch, fingers trembling as he thought of what he had promised himself he'd do. Today was the day and if Chan didn't muster up the courage to ask Woojin out, Felix would never let him hear the end of it.

When they arrived, they saw that everything had already been set up by Hyunjin and Seungmin. The two mermen were sitting next to each other on the blanket, Woojin across from them. Chan felt his cheeks heat up, seeing Woojin's beautiful smile. 

He and Felix sat down next to Woojin, the elder turning to them with a friendly greeting and even wider smile. Chan waved back and ducked his head to hide his blush. Felix snickered beside him but Woojin didn't seem to notice, turning back to Hyunjin to say something.

"SUP FUCKERS?!" Jisung screeched as he threw himself onto Chan's lap, making the elder shove him off. "Aw, c'mon! You looooove me!" He wiggled his eyebrows as Felix flopped onto his chest, wrapping his arms around the siren.

"I love you, Sungie!" Felix giggled.

"I know you do!" Jisung joined in the laughter. 

Soon the group were throwing themselves at each other, even Seungmin, a heap of warm bodies and warm laughter. It didn't matter that Jisung felt like he was underneath a pile of boulders, or that someone kicked Chan in the head. They were just a group of friends being weird and having fun.

After a while, though, they settled down and began to eat. Felix and Jisung were seeing who could shove more food in their mouths, with Hyunjin chanting and Seungmin rolling his eyes. Woojin was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. 

They all finished and Felix immediately took off, Jisung in tow. Hyunjin followed after them, yelling at them to wait. Seungmin rolled his eyes and shared a glance with the eldest two, before going to follow the trio. Leaving just Chan and Woojin. Now was the moment. 

Chan took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. There was no other time so perfect. "Hey Woojin?"

The elder looked at him and Chan almost backed out right then. Woojin looked so content where he was, a small smile on his face. Chan didn't want to disturb this peace and make everything awkward. "What's up, Chan?" But he had to, he had to know. 

"Are you free tomorrow?" He wanted to facepalm, knowing that he could have worded that differently. 

"Hm... I think so. How come?" Woojin titled his head in curiosity. 

"I was... wondering... if you wanted to... you know... do something with me?" Chan screwed his eyes shut, fingers crossed behind his back. He wanted to die from embarrassment, but right now he had to wait for the elder's answer. Please don't let him say no...

"Sure. Just us?"

Chan blinked his eyes open, nodding. He looked at Woojin and almost wanted to cry in relief, seeing the elder's smile. "Y-yeah. Just us, if that's okay." 

"Fine by me. How about 12?" Woojin laced his fingers together, flashing Chan another smile.

He nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Um, I can pick you up at your place?" Chan winced at how uncertain he sounded. 

"Alright. Remind me to give you my address." 

Oh thank the heavens above!

🐦🐦🐦🐦

_[a chat between lee.felix.00 and christiano_bangnaldo]_ 3:42 PM

**[christiano_bangnaldo]**

bITCH GUESS WHAT

I DID IT

I ASKED HIM OUT

**[lee.felix.00]**

WHAT?!?!?! OMG

chan im so proud!!!! 

my boi has grown up

hes a man now!

**[christiano_ bangnaldo]**

you say that like youre my father

**[lee.felix.00]**

maybe i am

waIT i GOTTA DO SMTH

_lee.felix.00 has created a chat!_

_lee.felix.00 has named the chat [Project: WOOCHAN is a go!]_

_lee.felix.00 has added christiano_bangnaldo, jinjinhyun, binbinchang, and minminseung!_

_lee.felix.00 has changed their name to chan's father!_

**[chan's father]**

welcome my children

_jinjinhyun has changed their name to prince charming!_

_binbinchang has changed their name to why me?!_

_minminseung has changed their name to whats in it for me!_

_christiano_bangnaldo has changed their name to fuck this chat!_

**[prince charming]**

so did he do it?

im guessing so

**[fuck this chat]**

YOU TOLD THEM?!?!?!

**[chan's father]**

hat else was i supposed ot do??

**[fuck this chat]**

NOT tell them???

**[whats in it for me]**

lright

im out

**[chan's father]**

hold up

_chan's father has added king of the squirrels!_

_chan's father has changed their name to aussie king!_

_king of the squirrels has changed their name to cutie king!  
_

**[prince charming]**

are yall dating or smth?

**[cutie king]**

we're not dating

we're just platonic soulmates 

<3 @ my king

**[aussie king]**

<3 you too my king

**[why me?]**

o can we talk about the purpose fo this chat

**[prince charming]**

i smell jealousy

**[why me?]**

uh no???

why would i be??

**[whats in it for me]**

i can see the bullshit from over here

**[fuck this chat]**

N E WAYS

what do i say???

what do i wear??

how do i act???

**[prince charming]**

havent you been on dates before?

**[fuck this chat]**

yes but not with the literal epitome of perfection!!

**[whats in it for me]**

just be you

he wont like you if youre not you

**[aussie king]**

dont panick and not talk to him

dont let it get awkward

dont gush either

dont talk about the weather

dont

**[cutie king]**

er how about we tell him what to DO 

rather than NOT do?

smile at him! you have a great smile

wear something casual since its supposed to be casual

treat him like a friend

**[fuck this chat]**

wow 

for some1 wh's never dated

you give good avide sungie

*advice

**[cutie king]**

thanks :)

just remember as seungie said

be yourself

i know thats cliche but just do it

kay?

**[fuck this chat]**

yeah...

god im gonna regreat htis

🐦🐦🐦🐦

After returning to his apartment, Woojin took a shower, before he ended up sitting on his couch with something playing on what humans called a TV. The moving pictures were strange and intriguing, so Woojin liked it.

_**Woojin.** _

_Yes?_

**_Why did you agree to the human's request?_ **

_Because he's my friend, and he was being nice._

**_But he seemed to have meant it in another way. Have you considered this?_ **

_Of course I have. But even if that is the case, you wanted me to experience the human life. Is this not another part of it?_

There was a moment of silence as the higher powers considered his words.

_**You are correct, but you know the rules. It is forbidden to fall in love with any other creature than another angel. If you wish to proceed with this, you must tread lightly.** _

_I will._

That much was true. He'd try to be cautious. But deep in his heart, he knew that he already had a connection to Chan, one that he didn't think he'd be able to sever so easily. It just wasn't like that. The higher powers always taught him to treat emotions like threads. 

If you didn't want to feel the emotion, you cut it off. But this chord was made of steel. He didn't have to tools or willpower to cut it. 

He sighed deeply, wondering how he had gotten so far into this mess.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

At exactly 12 PM the next day, there was a knock on Woojin's door. He took in a deep breath and opened it, fighting to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight in front of him. Chan was wearing a simple white t-shirt, denim jacket, and jeans, but for some reason he looked really good in that moment. Maybe it was the blinding smile on his face, or the light that seemed to hit his face in just the right spots, but he looked good.

Woojin tried to keep his face smooth as he dipped his head at Chan. "How are you? Today's a nice day for a walk, don't you think?"

"I'm good. And I agree! Which is exactly what I planned on doing." Chan laughed, stepping aside to let Woojin out. "The city's really pretty around this time, so why not walk around for a while?"

Woojin nodded, grateful for the distraction. "Yes, let's go."

As they walked out of the building, Chan pulled his phone out to discreetly text Felix. 

_[a chat between lee.felix.00 and christiano_bangnaldo]_ 12:08 PM

**[christiano_bangnaldo]**

HIT SHIT HISSHIT SHIT

HE LOOKS SO CUTE?!?!??!

HES WEARING THIS FUZZY SWEARTER NAD ITS SLIGHTLY TOO BIG ON HIM

AND I WANT TO SQUISH HIM

HE LOOKS SO SOFT ANS SQUSHIY RN

HELP

**[lee.felix.00]**

whoa there buddy

calm down

ask him how his day went

wait

_[screeching intensifies]_

**[jellyfish]**

jisung

give cahn advice

chan

**[catfish]**

uh

hyung

smile

ask him how his day went

**[lionfish]**

thats exactly what felix said to do

**[catfish]**

then do it!

and STOP TEXTING US

PAY ATTENTION TO HIM

HELL THINK YOU DONT LIKE HIM

GO GET YOUR MANS

Chan slipped his phone into his pocket, chuckling. He looked over at Woojin when the elder asked him what was wrong. "Nothing, just Lix and Sung being idiots."

Woojin laughed too. "So the usual?"

"Pretty much." Chan smiled. "So how have you been? You asked me but I didn't ask you." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I've been good. Just lazing around, I guess. This is the most exciting part of my day." Woojin smiled at Chan, making the poor siren's heart skip a beat.

"Ah, I hope that it's worth it, then." Chan smiled at Woojin, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Since I'm with you, I'm sure it will be." The elder glanced down at his feet, cheeks heating up. The sight of it made Chan want to kiss them, but he refrained from doing so, knowing it would probably just end up scaring him and ruining the siren's chances.

"That's... really nice..." Chan groaned inwardly at his awkwardness. He took the opportunity to text Felix and Jisung, when Woojin was busy admiring a pretty pair of birds. 

_[screeching intensifies]_

**[lionfish]**

guys

im like scared

**[catfish]**

what's wrong???

**[lionfish]**

wooJIN SAID SOME THINGS

**[jellyfish]**

what did he say???

did he diss you??

imma smack that boi if he did!!

**[lionfish]**

no he didnt

he said: this is the most exciting thing im doing today

and i said: i hope tis worth it

and he said: im with u so it will be

I CANT

HES SO SWEET

I WANNA DO SMTH BAD

LIKE KISS HIM

**[catfish]**

put your hand near his and if he doesnt

look at you weirdly

or pull his away

then hold his hand

**[lionfish]**

BUT WHAT IF HE DOES ONE OF THSOE TWO THINGS

**[jellyish]**

then stare him down and claim dominance over the hand space

**[lionfish]**

felix NO

wHY

After that chaotic encounter, Chan turned to see Woojin standing near a tree and looking at the beautiful blooms that it held. This was the perfect moment... He walked over and stood next to Woojin, arms behind his back. But as he also gazed at the flowers, he dropped his arms so that his right hand was next to Woojin's left hand, barely inches apart. Now he waited.

Woojin turned to him, knocking their knuckles together. He smiled and to Chan's complete surprise, he was the one to reach out and lace his fingers with Chan's. The siren's heart almost stopped completely, before he tightened his grasp on Woojin's fingers. 

"You were right, its very pretty around this time." Woojin wasn't looking anywhere else but Chan's eyes, a warm smile adorning his face. 

Chan returned it, cheeks dusted pink. "Y-yeah. It really is." After the holding hands thing, he was feeling a little braver. He channeled his inner Jisung and did what he thought would be best. "H-hey Woojin, wanna go somewhere special?"

"Oh? Sounds interesting..." Woojin smiled at him. "I'd love to, if you want to take me."

So Chan dragged the elder along, taking the paths that only he knew. They soon arrived at his special spot, a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Right now, the sun was shining on the clear blue waves at just the right angle. It was gorgeous, which was what he loved about it.

Woojin stopped, eyes going wide as he stared at the view. "It's... amazing..." 

Chan turned towards him with a brilliant smile. "It is, isn't it?"

🐦🐦Woojin's POV🐦🐦

Woojin was panicking on the inside. First of all, Chan was holding his hand. Second of all, the mood was soft and kind of intimate and Woojin wasn't sure what he wanted to do more. Crack a joke or kiss Chan. Both seemed like pretty inviting options and his brain was reeling. 

What was he supposed to do?! The gorgeous view coupled with their closeness was just too much for his poor heart. So he did what he thought was best. As he leaned in closer to Chan, his head screamed at him that this was wrong. That he was going to get in trouble with the higher powers. 

He wasn't sure what the punishment for falling in love with a human was, but he was certain that it wasn't good. But the moment seemed right and his heart was soaring. 

As their lips touched, he noticed Chan's finger's begin to tremble, so he took both of the human's hands in his own. There was little movement between the two of them, nothing more than a simple touch. But even that was enough to make Woojin's skin heat up and his heart beat louder. 

He briefly wondered what it would feel like if he and Chan were to go farther, how his body would react then. But the thought quickly flew from his mind as Chan pulled away from him. The both were breathing heavily. 

"So... I take it you like me?" Chan smiled, making Woojin's heart beat even faster, if that was possible. 

He paused, knowing that his next words could possibly be his sentence. But there was no room for denial in that moment. "Yeah, I do." 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

_[Project: WOOCHAN is a go!]_

_fuck this chat has renamed the chat [mission accomplished]!_

_fuck this chat has changed their name to dying of embarrassment!  
_

_dying of embarrassment has left the chat!_

**[why me?]**

uh what just happened?

**[whats in it for me]**

oh does htis mean theyre together

**[cutie king]**

OMG

FELIX ADD HIM BACK IN

HOLY FUCK

_aussie king has added christiano_bangnaldo to the chat!_

_aussie king has locked the chat!_

_christiano_bangnaldo has changed their name to dying of embarrassment!_

**[dying of embarrassment]**

...

your suspiciouns are correct

**[aussie king]**

OMG JISUNG

THEYRE TOGETHER

HOLY FSFIOREJWIOGJ

WE DID IT

CHAN DID IT

WOOJIN DID IT

omg wait

_[a chat between lee.felix.00 and wwoojin_kkim]_

**[lee.felix.00]**

WOOJIN

KIM WOOJIN

KIM

WOOJIN

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

what? is something wrong?!

**[lee.felix.00]**

HOW YA FEELING BUDDY

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

what do you mean...?

**[lee.felix.00]**

ABOUT A CERTAIN

THING

THAT HAPPENED

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

omg

do you

do you know

about the thing

that happened

with the person

**[lee.felix.00]**

so did you initiate it or did he????

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

felix!

...

i did

_[i wouldn't save you from the purge]_

**[frackles]**

I GOT THE TEA

ITS TRUE

ITS ALL TRUE

WOOJIE BOI KISSED CHANNIE BOI

**[self-care king]**

for real???

go woojin!

go chan!

**[sleepless babie]**

why did you have to say it to the groupchat

with everyone in it?!?!

**[short babie]**

yall were super annoying so this is good

okay actually i only ever heard chan's pining

and gushing abt how perfect woojin is

so yeah

but im just glad its over

**[teddy bear]**

wdym 'perfect'??

**[sleepless babie]**

JISUNG NO I KNOW WHAT YOURE PLANNING

**[squirrel babie]**

too LATE

(screenshot)

(screenshot)

(screenshot)

(screenshot)

(screenshot)

(screenshot)

(screenshot)

HES GUSHED ABT HOW PERFECT YOU ARE 

SO 

MANY

TIMES

**[teddy bear]**

aw

thats kinda cute

**[sleepless babie]**

AOIJGORIJEWoIJGROEIJJGOIERJ OJIER j OIGrj

**[aussie king]**

oh great

you broke him

**[sleepless babie]**

>///<

im througoughly dead

**[teddy bear]**

sorry chan <3

**[sleepless babie]**

KAHFOIRJEOIGJRG

OGIEWRJG oj IGJoijg re

ojgiojOIGJOi joIJGE oij

HELP

HELP

HELP

**[dic(k)tionary]**

i think you literally broke him

he might never be the same

**[teddy bear]**

whoops?

🐦🐦🐦🐦

The crew™ were all together, minus Woojin. But soon the elder knocked on the door to Changbin's apartment. He was let in and Chan immediately buried his face in Felix's shoulder, not able to face his now-boyfriend. Woojin laughed as he looked at Chan clinging to Felix like the younger Aussie was his lifeline.

"Sorry, he's channeling his inner panicked gay right now." Felix grinned wider as Chan let out a screech. "Come sit." He ripped himself away from Chan's grasp and pulled Woojin over to sit next to him. Then he left to go find Jisung.

"You guys are so awkward." Hyunjin mumbled as he too walked out of the room, probably to find Seungmin. That left the two of them alone.

"So... uh... how was your day?" Chan was looking at the wall to his right, avoiding looking at Woojin's face. He was embarrassed to his core. His hands were fidgeting and his cheeks flushed darker when he realized just how much he wanted to hold Woojin's hand.

"It was good. Better now that I get to hang out with you guys." It was a broad statement that encompassed the entirety of their little group, but Chan felt his heart thump, knowing that Woojin meant him as well. "Are you going to stare at the wall the entire time?"

Chan let out a nervous laugh at being caught, slowly turning his head to look at Woojin. He almost wished he hadn't. The elder was smiling at him with a fond expression, making his stomach flip-flop. God, he was totally whipped. Woojin grabbed on of Chan's hands, squeezing it tight. 

"You're cute when you blush." 

A groan interrupted their moment, both turning to look at Changbin in the doorway. "Really? Stop being all sweet 'n shit on my couch." He walked in with everyone else behind him. "You guys are so disgusting and you've hardly done anything. You haven't even been dating for that long! How the fuck will any of us survive?"

🐦🐦🐦🐦

A movie was playing on Jisung's TV, but only a few were watching it. Hyunjin was draped across Changbin's lap, sound asleep. Felix and Jisung were intently focused on whatever was playing, but Seungmin was tapping away at his computer. Woojin was watching the movie, but Chan (who was sitting between Woojin's legs with his back pressed against Woojin's chest) was focused on other things.

Especially how _warm_ Woojin was. Jisung's house was always slightly cold since his parents liked to keep the AC on 24/7, but Woojin was like a heater. Chan resisted the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep, right there in Woojin's arms. 

When the elder placed a hand on top of Chan's head and started carding it through his bleached locks, Chan almost melted right then and there. His eyes were already drooping before and now it was almost impossible to stay awake. So he succumbed and leaned backwards, turning his head so that he rested it against Woojin's shoulder. 

Somehow, Woojin never stopped running his fingers through Chan's hair. He simply adjusted his position so that Chan wouldn't get a sore neck when he woke up. Thinking about how kind the elder was, Chan pressed his face into Woojin's neck and let himself fall asleep. 

The next morning he woke up in almost the same position, but this time Woojin's arms were wrapped around his waist and his head was resting on top of Chan's. The siren felt like he'd explode from how much he liked the feeling. He breathed in Woojin's scent, eyes closing for another second.

But, fate wasn't planning on letting him enjoy the moment any longer, because Jisung walked into the room and yelled at them all to wake up. "THE SUN IS SHINING AND SO WE SHOULD BE OUT ENJOYING IT!" 

Chan wanted to smack Jisung when Woojin removed his arms from Chan's waist. Woojin smiled at him, though, and his slight anger dissipated. Chan's cheeks heated up as he closed his eyes and placed a quick kiss on Woojin's cheek. The elder did the same thing to him, before helping him stand up. 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

It was their second date. They were sitting underneath a tree at the local park. Woojin was listening to Chan tell a story about him and Felix, the two having been friends for quite a while. He smiled as Chan rolled his eyes at the shenanigans Felix had gotten up to back then. 

The higher powers were sure to find out about the two of them, but for ever moment of happiness that Woojin got, it began to become more and more worth it. Every time he saw Chan's dimpled smile, his shining eyes, made him realize just how much he actually liked Chan. 

Chan was leaning against Woojin's arm, their legs pressed against each other. The proximity was nice, comfortable. Everything about being with Chan was nice and comfortable. It was easy, too. 

Woojin smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Chan's cheek, shocking the other so much that he stopped talking. Woojin giggled and sat up again. "You look cute." 

Chan's face flushed and he buried his face in his arms. "Agh! Why do you have to do this to me?" He sighed deeply as Woojin continued to laugh.

"Because you get even cuter when you're flustered." Woojin smiled wider as Chan groaned loudly. "It's true!" 

"Stop being all sappy and mushy! It's not good for my heart..." Chan mumbled, leaning back against Woojin. He pouted as he looked at the elder.

Woojin inwardly cooed and smiled at him. "Then stop being so adorable." 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

The next time Woojin heard from the higher powers, he knew he was in deep trouble. 

_**Woojin.** _

_Yes?_

**_You're bold and irresponsible. Impulsive, disrespectful. But we have seen your kindness and bravery. So we will extend to you a final chance. Prove yourself to be loyal and you will be fine. If you do not heed our warning... then you know the consequences._ **

_And what have I done that has caused you to think so lowly of me?_

He already knew, but he wanted to push it. Wanted to see how far he could feign innocence. 

_**We've seen you and that human. We know you've formed a bond. Sever that bond or you will suffer the price.** _

That was the end of it. 

Woojin sat down, brows furrowing and heart thumping. They wanted him to... sever the bond? How was he supposed to do that?! Was he supposed to stop seeing Chan? Completely ignore him? The angel knew that his heart wouldn't be able to handle that. Nor would his heart be able to handle seeing Chan get upset. 

But... perhaps he could... ease into it? If he started ignoring Chan, then maybe it would just happen automatically. His brain and heart both knew that this was a terrible idea and that it wouldn't work, but he had to try. 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

 _[i wouldn't save you from the purge]_ 10:24 AM

**[frackles]**

hey!

me and sungie are going to the park today

any1 else wanna come?

**[sleepless babie]**

i will! it'll be fun!!

**[short babie]**

ig i could come

**[self-care king]**

sure

sounds fun

**[dic(k)tionary]**

i know hyunjin will just force me to come if i decline

so yes

i will come as well

**[squirrel babie]**

woojin?

hbu?

**[teddy bear]**

oh

sorry :(

i have work today

maybe next time?

**[frackles]**

thats fine!

good luck with that, hyung!

**[sleepless babie]**

dont overwork yourself <3

**[short babie]**

hypocrite

**[self-care king]**

you say that like you dont do the same thing

🐦🐦🐦🐦

It had been almost a week since Chan had seen Woojin in person. Sure, they occasionally texted back and forth, but it felt like Woojin was... ignoring him. 

"Maybe he's just got a lot of work to do? You know how you and Sungie and Binnie can get. Sometime you guys don't leave your studio for days." Felix said with a shrug, though he too was a little worried. 

"Days. It's been a week!" Chan tugged at his hair, frustrated beyond belief. "I don't get it! Did I do something to make him uncomfortable?!" 

"I doubt it... Maybe he's just..." Felix trailed off, unable to think of something else. "I don't know, okay? I'm sorry, Chan. I'll try and talk to him." Felix sighed as he patted Chan's arm. 

"Yeah... Thanks Lixie..." 

_[a chat between lee.felix.00 and wwoojin_kkim]_

**[lee.felix.00]**

hyung!

how are you?

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

im fine

you?

**[lee.felix.00]**

fine

youve been awful distant lately

are you okay?

is your work too much?

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

nah

its just a lot at the moment

nothing i cant handle though

its finals week for the high schoolers i tutor

and one of the college students has exams as well

so theyve been calling in for more sessions

lots to do for that

sorry if ive been ignoring you guys

i dont mean to

**[lee.felix.00]**

no i understand!

just got a bit worried there!

take care of yourself!

let us know if you need help or smth

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

i will

🐦🐦🐦🐦

However, as the days went by, it became clearer and clearer what was really happening. 

"First off, he went to see Jisung, but he didn't even say hello to me! Then when I tried to talk to him he said some bullshit about being busy! Now he won't even answer my texts!" Chan was lying on Felix's bed, head on the younger's lap. He draped an arm over his eyes to try and keep from crying.

Felix frowned as he looked at his phone. Woojin had answered his texts whenever he sent them. What all of a sudden made him start to ignore Chan? Especially when they seemed to both be so happy together... There had to be some sort of explanation. 

He picked his phone up and sighed, a plan forming in his brain that was either hit or miss. "Alright, here's what you'll do..." He typed away as he spoke. "You'll confront him and ask him what's wrong. I'm checking to see if he's home... Looks like he is." 

Chan blinked up at Felix. "I- Right now?!" 

"Yes, right now! It's best to fix these things before they get worse!" Felix started to push Chan away, eventually pushing him out the door to his bedroom. "Go on! Fix it!" 

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" Chan threw his arms up in defeat as he walked out the door.

🐦🐦🐦🐦

Woojin was not surprised when there was a knock at his door. And his senses told him exactly who it was. Why today, of all the days, did Chan have to come right to his place?!

Woojin frowned, standing up. His head told him to keep going with this (terrible) plan. That way he would be in good favors with the higher powers again. But his heart told him to face Chan and make things right with him. And, well, his heart hurt a lot more than his head, so he figured it was a higher priority. 

He opened his door, almost caving right then and there at the state he saw Chan in. The younger's hair was messed up, his skin was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in days. Not to mention his shining eyes, already filling with tears. 

Woojin looked away from Chan, not able to meet his eyes. He stepped aside to let him in and closed the door after he walked inside. Woojin crossed his arms and leaned against the door. 

Chan stayed silent for a few seconds, before he realized that Woojin was waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice steady. "W-why have you been ignoring me? What did I do?"

Woojin grit his teeth as he responded, trying to ground himself. He had to stay strong. "It's not something that you did." 

"Well then what is it?! There has to be some reason!" Chan was half-yelling now, clearly upset. 

Hearing how emotional the younger was, Woojin wanted to break, he wanted to hug Chan, make him realize that it wasn't because of him, that Woojin was just being stupid, that he did it to try and preserve himself, that he was _wrong._ But he couldn't. Not yet.

_**Woojin. Are you going to crack? Or will you stay strong and prove yourself? This is your chance. What will you do?** _

_J-just..._

_"JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO DO WHAT YOU SAY! STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME! I'M NOT STRONG AND I CAN'T PROVE MYSELF TO YOU! AND YEAH, I'M GONNA CRACK! BECAUSE THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO LIVE UNDER YOUR SUFFOCATING PRESENCE!"_ Woojin fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

((A/N: italics with " marks, mean that woojin's saying it outloud but the higher powers can hear it too, oh and chan still can't hear what the higher powers are saying XD))

**_You're making a mistake._ **

_"So what if I am?"_

**_You'll regret this._ **

_"I don't think I will."_

With that, Woojin closed the link, breathing heavily. "Goddamn angels... Why do they have to be so demanding?!" 

"A-angels?" 

Woojin's head whipped up, eyes going wide as he realized that Chan was still there. "Shit." 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

"You're a _what?"_ Chan frowned as he looked at Woojin. They were sitting across from each other at Woojin's table. 

"I'm an angel." Woojin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I'm probably going to lose my wings for what I did, but fuck them, I guess." 

"W-what? What did you do?" Chan looked worried.

"I fell in love with you. Basically told them to fuck off." Woojin looked Chan in the eyes. "And I'm sorry I ignored you. I thought that would solve the problem. But it didn't. Made it worse, actually. I'm so sorry." He reached for Chan's hand and squeezed it.

Chan sighed, shoulders drooping. "It hurt." He admitted. "But, if you had told me these things from the start, I'm sure we would have handled this better. But... thank you, for telling me the truth." 

Woojin gave him a tired smile. "Yeah. I'll have to tread lightly, though. Who knows what they'll do to me now." He chuckled, though it sounded a bit empty. 

Chan frowned deeper and held Woojin's hand tightly. "Are you scared?" 

"Not really? The worst they could do to me is take away my wings. And while that would hurt, I can handle that." Woojin wasn't entirely sure that he could, from the stories he heard about other wingless angels, but he would handle it if it came to that. Hopefully. 

"I- Okay." Chan sighed again. "I'm just worried, I guess." 

"Don't be. This is my problem." Woojin used his free hand to cup Chan's face. "It's cute that you're worried, but I can handle it." 

Chan blushed, leaning into Woojin's touch. "If you say so..." He mumbled. Then he leaned across the table and connected their lips together in a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away. "Please don't ignore me again..." His voice was quiet, pleading.

Woojin's heart ached at that, but he flashed a reassuring smile at Chan. "I kind of can't, now. It'd be useless now." He stood up. "C'mon, I missed cuddling with you." 

🐦🐦🐦🐦

_[screeching intensifies]_

**[jellyfish]**

so

did it work???

are yall good now?

**[lionfish]**

yeah

but uh

youll probably have a hard time

believing the reason he ignored me

**[catfish]**

why is that??

**[lionfish]**

its a bit

unbelievable?

**[jellyfish]**

but you believe him?  
  


**[lionfish]**

yes

i also plan to tell him

the Secret™

as well

**[catfish]**

for real???

**[lionfish]**

yeah

but like

over text

bc its would be kiunda funny

**[jelly fish]**

you have a terrible sense of humor XD

_christiano_bangnaldo has created a chat!_

_christiano_bangnaldo has named the chat [fuck you lee felix]!_

_christiano_bangnaldo has added lee.felix.00, king of the squirrels, and wwoojin_kkim!_

**[christiano_bangnaldo]**

hellop friends

hello

**[lee.felix.00]**

HELLOP

**[christiano_bangnaldo]**

N E GAYS

_chrstiano_bangnaldo has changed their name to hahaha guess what im a siren!_

**[king of the squirrels]**

oh if youre doing it then i guess i will too

_king of the squirrels has changed their name to but im the better siren!_

_lee.felix.00 has changed their name to sftu im the best siren  
_

_wwoojin_kkim has changed their name to the higher powers are nicer to each other than yall!_

**[but im the better siren]**

wait whats the higher powers

**[the higher powers are nicer to each other than yall]**

basically just a collection of mostly seraphim and archangels

though ezekiel is a cherubim

**[stfu im the best siren]**

wait

so youre like

an angel???

_the higher powers are nicer to each other than yall has changed their name to teddy bear!_

**[teddy bear]**

yes

i didnt know you three were sirens

though i suppose it makes sense

what with your love of music

🐦🐦🐦🐦

After that... experience, Woojin was not surprised to be visited by several angels. He accepted his fate, knowing that there was no way he could change it. He didn't want to change it anymore. He was sure of that. 

And yes, he lost his wings. He lost his angelic status, something that he had never thought he'd lose. The removal of his wings hurt. They were ripped from his back, leaving bloody gashes on his shoulder blades. Woojin watched the angels leave, eyes cold and determined. 

If they wanted to see him in pain, they wouldn't. He stood up (shakily) and bowed his head to them, a small smile on his face. Fuck them. 

However, when they left, he had to support himself against the wall. Blood was spilling onto the floor, a sickening sight to look at. Spots danced before Woojin's eyes as his brain grew fuzzy. He pulled his phone out and as he was slowly losing to the darkness gathering at the edge of his sight, he texted the one person that could help him. 

_[a chat between wwoojin_kkim and lmh.s.d.d]_

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

i neesd helkp

**[lmh.s.d.d]**

im busy

and whats with your typing?

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

im blweeding ouit

**[lmh.s.d.d]**

omg

ill be there in 5

please try to stay conscious 

**[wwoojin_kkim]**

dunno if y canb doi thant

🐦🐦🐦🐦

"You're fucking lucky to have me as a friend..." Minho mumbled as he bandaged Woojin's wounds. The (ex)angel would probably have to rest for a while. He'd lost a lot of blood and Minho may be a dark angel, but he's not a magician. Or a doctor.

Woojin winced. "Yeah I know..." He sighed as Minho finished. "Thank, Min." 

"Yeah, I kind of owe you." Minho said with a smile. Woojin had once saved him as well, so he was returning the favor (though he'd never admit it that he was really just doing this because he cared about the elder).

"Oh, you know how you said you wanted to meet Chan?" Woojin grinned. 

"Yes?"  
  


_[i wouldn't save you from the purge]_

_teddy bear has added lmh.s.d.d!_

**[lmh.s.d.d]**

whats the purge?

**[frackles]**

first off

who is this guy?

second off

YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE PURGE IS?!?!?

**[lmh.s.d.d]**

hyung i dont like this one

**[squirrel babie]**

HEY 

LAY OFF MY SOULMATE

HES AN EXCELLENT PERSON

**[frackles]**

aw thanks sungie!

my beautiful king <3

**[squirrel babie]**

my king <3

**[self-care king]**

nd you two STILL

insist youre not dating

**[teddy bear]**

okay then

anyways

this is minho

he's a friend of mine

wanted to introduce you all

🐦🐦A Year Later, Still The Past🐦🐦

Things had gone smoothly after the mess that had gone down. Woojin had told everyone else that he was an angel (though he left out the part about losing his wings). Though Felix and Jisung knew that he had lost his wings. The former had even scolded him over text one night, saying that Chan had cried because of that.

Everyone was doing well. Minho didn't talk much to the others, but there were the occasional moments where he texted the group chat. They changed the name to _[i wouldn't save you if you were the last person on earth]_ so that Minho was less confused, still not knowing what the purge was. 

Woojin was sitting in his (and Chan's, since they had moved in together) living room when a bright light appeared in front of him. In its place was a regal-looking woman with a soft smile and soft brown wings. She dipped her head at him and he briefly wondered who she was. He hadn't ever seen her before.

"I am Seongji." She folded her wings against her back and motioned for him to stand up. Once he was standing, she smiled wider. "I have recently come into power as the new High Angel Guardian. I have heard your story, and I am impressed with how you acted." 

He frowned and looked at her with wide eyes. "W-what do you mean, impressed?"

Her smile grew sad as she replied. "I was once like you. I fell in love with an elf. He was everything I ever dreamed of. But I knew the consequences. In a selfish act of self-preservation, I cut every connection I had to him. I was scared and didn't want to lose what I had. You, however, didn't listen to your head. Instead you listened to your heart and let it guide you. I cannot judge you for wanting happiness, nor can I do so when I would be a hypocrite. So I came to make things right." 

"What do you mean by that?" He was confused, though touched by her sad story. He understood it, a little.

"I want to give you back your wings. I cannot give you back your place in heaven, though I know you wouldn't want it back. But I can do that at the very least." She sighed with a smile. "You deserve it." 

"I-I don't know what to say..." Tears were gathering in his eyes. 

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his in a hug. As she held him, she placed her hands on the scars on his shoulder blades. She mumbled a few words, stepping back. "Keep him close." With that, she was gone.

Woojin pulled his shirt off and stretched his wings, smiling widely at the familiar feeling. He couldn't be more grateful than he was in that moment. He tucked them against his back and smiled as he heard the door click open. He walked to the entryway to greet his boyfriend with a smile.

"Wait, are those-" 

Chan was cut off by Woojin tackling him in a hug, pressing his face into the siren's neck. "I missed you." 

Chan smiled as he hugged Woojin back, pressing a kiss to his head. "I missed you too."

🐦🐦The Present🐦🐦

"God, I'm so glad that you two stopped calling each other 'my king' and shit like that." Minho said as he stretched his arms above his head. The clock showed that it was late, though no one had noticed until now. Everyone had been to focused on Woojin and Chan's story.

Felix and Jisung (the two Minho were referring to) exchanged grins and pulled their phones out.

_[i wouldn't save you if you were the last person on earth]_ 12:24 AM

_frackles has changed their name to aussie king!_

_j.one has changed their name to cutie king!_

**[cutie king]**

<3 @ my king

**[aussie king]**

<3 back @ my king

"NO! OH MY GOD, NO!" 

**Author's Note:**

> i had notes for this like a normal person but then i just sort of derailed and went "YEAH I LIKE THIS BETTER" so here we are lmao
> 
> the next one in this series is going to be about changlix!!!


End file.
